Red, White, and TARDIS Blue
by Dr. Anthro-Tano
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if there was an American Doctor Who? This is based in the country side of North Carolina where the TARDIS breaks down on the side of the road, and Clara comes to the Doctor's rescue with her good ol' pick up truck. This isn't the best summary, but give it a chance. It's a lot better than it seems. :)


_**Red, White, and TARDIS Blue**_

Chapter One

By Dr. Anthro-Tano

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** This wasn't a spur of the moment idea. I've been thinking over this for a while. I mean wouldn't that be kinda cool? An American **_**Doctor Who**_**? Awesome, right? Well, I think so. **** Little southern twang and an old American classic. Southern belle and a city boy.**

* * *

_P.S.: The American Doctor is based on the Eleventh Doctor (Matt Smith)_

* * *

_"Damn it!"_ A man yelled as he ran his fingers through hair and paced back and forth. His trusty old blue 1956 Convertible Corvette had just given out on him, spluttering to a stop in the middle of the country. Farmland stretched for miles and miles, practically for as far as he could see with a few splotches of trees and woods here and there. He leaned against the hood of his Corvette and raised his hand up to his eyes to shield them as he looked into the distance.

"This is just great," the man mumbled as he wiped his hands over his face and looked down at his beloved car. "You're supposed to make sure I'm _never_ late." The engine spluttered as if trying to restart, but the whines and poundings underneath the hood revealed the improbability that it would come back to life like it usually did. The man circled the car and crossed his arms as he added, "You usually have a good reason for doing this…or are you just dehydrated?" The engine whined as if in confirmation, and the man frowned as he pat the hood and replied, "Don't worry. We'll get out of this."

As if on cue, he heard the sound of a healthy, strong engine humming as it got closer and closer while tires flung up a spray of loose stones into the underside of it, clinking off the metal underside. He looked up and saw an old red pick-up truck heading his way. A smile carved into his face as he straightened up and raced over to the side of the road, waving his arms wildly in an attempt to stop them. To his great relief, the truck began to slow down until it finally came to a halt behind his. He rushed over to it as the driver's door opened, and a woman slid out of the truck. He lost his breath for a few seconds. She was small, yes, but boy, was she beautiful.

The young woman was about 27 to 28 years of age and in height was somewhere between 5'3" to 5'6", with long brown hair that flowed beautifully over her shoulders, ringlets framing her face perfectly. Her brown eyes were sparkling like jewels with a fire within them, giving them a warm, friendly glow. There was something in her manner that spoke of a strong rebellious streak. For a total stranger, she seemed extremely happy to see him. Confused, he opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out and he clamped his jaw shut again. The first words out of the young woman's mouth absolutely floored him. _No way_ he could have anticipated this...

"Are you _really_ Randy Travis?" She asked, jumping up and down in happy excitement, squealing. "Do you have your guitar with you? Would you play something for me? Oh, this is seriously, seriously _so_ cool! I never met someone so _fantastic_ before!"

_"Whaaa?" _The Doctor blinked, not knowing how to process or respond to that question as the eager woman approached him. A happy smile animated her face, her brown eyes sparkling in the sunlight as she looked up at him and continued,

_"_You look like Randy Travis, but too young I think, cause he's in his fifties now..._are you his son?"_

The Doctor's eye brows furrowed together as he frowned and replied, "No, sorry. I am neither Randy Travis nor his son. I am The Doctor, most people who know me just call me _Doctor_." The by far less excited young woman gave him a weird look, gaining a defensive response from the Doctor and he replied indignantly, "It's what I'm called because I fix things that have gone wrong. I'm not a medical doctor, per se, but I have some training there as well."

The girl looked him up and down as if reading if he was telling the truth or not as she responded, "_Mmhmm_…"

_"_I'm_ not _Randy Travis_, or _his kid and I_ don't _play a guitar_." _the Doctor insisted._ "_But that doesn't mean I'm not fantastic._"_

"Well, there's nothing wrong with your ego, anyway. How can I help you?" The generous natured young woman asked him, a teasing little smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she looked up at him.

"My car broke down, and I need some help getting it to the nearest town," the Doctor replied as he smiled warmly at her, earning a return smile from her as she responded, "Hop in." His smile disappeared as he realized something and turned. He pointed back at his car before looking back at the girl as he commented, "We need to come back and get my car." The girl chuckled and motioned for him to come along with her as she replied, "We'll come back to get your car, city boy. Don't you worry." He nodded and came over to the truck as he hopped into the passenger seat. The truck was old enough to have only one long seat with no back seat with worn but not beat up or ripped up.

The girl climbed into the driver's seat and shifted the truck into gear, pressing the gas pedal as the truck rumbled in response. The Doctor looked at her in wonder as he asked, "So what's _your_ name? I gave you my name. A tit for tat."

"Clarabelle."

"Clarabelle…That's a pretty name. Can I call you Clara?" The Doctor asked as he looked at her, flashing her a goofy grin. Clara couldn't help but smile right back as she briefly turned to look at him before looking back at the road. Her smile soon disappeared, however, when he asked her if he could call her that as she frowned and replied softly, "No one has called me Clara since my mother…" The Doctor sensed her distress in the subject as he turned to look at her and noticed the sadness written in her expression and the sorrow dulling her once bright eyes.

"Is that okay?" The Doctor asked carefully, not wanting to push or scare her away, but Clara took a deep breath and glanced at him. She smiled at him and replied, "Oh, yes, of course. I mean, I'm sure y'er only staying as long as ya have to, right? Fix that car of y'ers, you'll be out of here lickety split."

The Doctor only gave a small little smile as he nodded slightly and replied, "Yeah…Right…"

* * *

Clara had been driving down the road, needing to clear her head after getting out for her lunch break from being a nanny. She drummed her hands on the steering wheel in sync with the beat of the song as she sang along with Carrie Underwood in "See You Again." The children had been a handful, like usual, but the oldest Penny, who was fifteen, had been exceptionally difficult with her usual argumentative, rebellious attitude and shouts saying, "You're not my mother!" She shook her head as if to clear it; she was supposed to be taking a break from all that for the hour that she could.

Penny and Sammy's father, Michael Richards, always came in from the hard farm work around lunch time, allowing Clara to have about an hour break where she could either eat lunch with them or go out. Today she decided to go out, but she had no idea how much this decision would start a sequence of events that would change her life forever.

The song ended, and Clara started to pay more attention to her surroundings, and as the next song started, she noticed a car further down the road pulled off to the side. As she got closer, she saw a man leaning against the hood of the Atlantis blue car, and when he noticed her driving in his direction, he leapt forward, waving his arms wildly, trying to flag her down. She chuckled and shook her head as she thought, _"Some city boy who thought he could make it."_

Clara pulled off onto the side behind the man's car as her eyes widened in surprise at who she saw. It couldn't be. Could it really be who she thought it was? The facial structure seemed the same, and the choppy hair that draped over his forehead and slightly covered his eyes even seemed to be similar. He did look a little young, but what celebrity hasn't taken some drastic measures to make themselves look younger? Albeit she highly doubted the man she believed she was looking at would ever do that. She practically leaped out of her truck as she walked towards him and asked, "Are you _really_ Randy Travis?"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Well, that was incredibly fun to write. **** I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I mean, it's not the best thing I've written, and it might not have been as great as it could have been, but I've been wanting to write this for a while. So! If you've read my other stories, you know the drill. **** If you haven't read my other stories then let me fill you in. If you review this, then I will gladly give you a review of the next chapter. Of course, you have to be signed in so I can pm it to you. Thanks! I love all my lovely readers! :D**

**P.S.: I am an American for all those wondering if I am or not. I was born and raised in North Carolina that's why I'm putting the original setting there. It makes it more comfortable and hopefully easier for me to write about it and describe it. If the details are messed up or not that great, I apologize. I've had a lot of school work, so I've fallen out of practice. I'm writing again so hopefully it'll improve.  
**


End file.
